Rampages
.]] Rampages, also known as Kill Frenzies in Grand Theft Auto 1 and Grand Theft Auto 2, are a type of side-mission where the player has to do certain tasks in under 120 seconds (2 minutes). This type of side-mission is required for 100% completion (except GTA San Andreas) and has been featured in nearly all GTA games prior to Grand Theft Auto IV (except the PC version of GTA San Andreas, since its rampages are 2-player based, and the PC version doesn't support it). Rampages were omitted from Grand Theft Auto IV but reappear in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Most of the tasks have the player kill a certain amount of gang members, run over pedestrians, perform drive-by shootings on gang members/vehicles or destroy a certain amount of vehicles. Suitable weapons are given for each rampage. In GTA San Andreas the rampages are sometimes 2-player vehicle based. The first player drives the car, while the second one drivebys the other vehicles. Kill Frenzy Voice In GTA 2, Kill Frenzies come in two forms: as green skull icons, where the player must kill a certain number of people or destroy a certain number of vehicles in a time limit with a given weapon, or as parked vehicles, where, upon entry, the player must run down a number of people or destroy a number of cars with vehicle weapons. Completing a Kill Frenzy grants the player an extra life. In GTA III, if the player fails a rampage on the first attempt, a second location for the very same rampage is present. If the second location is failed then the rampage returns to its original place. The Rampages can be only completed once in GTA III, GTA Vice City, GTA Advance and GTA Liberty City Stories or can be completed multiple times in GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories. In GTA Vice City Stories, once the player passes the rampage for the first time, the white skull on the icon shows up as blue and this enables the player to play the rampages again any time they please. There is also a special option on the map which marks all completed rampages. The first rampage completed earns the player $500 ($5000 in GTA III), the next one gives $1000 ($10,000 in GTA III) and so on. In GTA Liberty City Stories, completing all rampages rewards the player with an M-60, which spawns at each of the safehouses. In the other games, only money is given for completing all rampages, as well as contributing towards 100% completion. There are 20 rampages in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, whereas GTA Vice City and the PlayStation 2 version of GTA Vice City Stories feature 35 rampages. The PSP version of GTA Vice City Stories has 30 rampages. The console versions of GTA San Andreas contains 5 two-player rampages. In GTA Chinatown Wars, there are 30 rampages, which involve killing gang members with a given weapon. Unlike previous games, the player is given henchmen to help kill enemies in some of the rampages, otherwise the rampage is done alone. Score multipliers are given for consecutive kills. Instead of there being a number of people you have to kill, the rampages work on a score basis, destroying gang vehicles also gain points, though it is less, awarding the player a bronze, silver or gold medal. Bronze medals must be won on all rampages to obtain 100% completion. Once a rampage is passed, the rampage will still be shown on same location, but instead of the icon being just a white skull, bronze, silver or gold (depending on your achievement) outlines the skull. On top of the 30 rampages, there are also five Riding Shotgun missions, which fall under the same in-game category. The reason why the GTA San Andreas rampages are not required for 100% completion is that they are only accessible in a two-player game, which would render the 100% completion impossible for single players were the condition to be applied. A penalty for failing a rampage in Liberty City Stories, Vice City and Vice City Stories is that any Wanted Level gained during the rampage remains in force, with Toni, Victor or Tommy are left to their own devices for dealing with it. Any enemies attacking the player during the rampage will also continue to be a threat, whether the player has passed the rampage or not. Rampages return in Grand Theft Auto V, but in the form of a recurring theme, and are only accessible by Trevor. He will approach a group and begin talking to them, only to have them insult and mock his Canadian accent or call him a "motherfucker", causing him to fly into a rage and begin massacring them. There are five in total, spread out across the map. In these, Trevor fights rednecks, Vagos, Ballas American soldiers, and hipsters. During his Rampages, Trevor gains a modified version of his special ability, in the form of increased defense and infinite ammo of his chosen weapon, which lasts until the rampage ends. His special ability can still be triggered for an added invincibility boost. Trivia * The censored versions of GTA III and GTA Vice City don't have any rampages. * There is a glitch on GTA Vice City where if a weapon you carry is used during a Rampage, you will lose that weapon straight after. * In the censored version of GTA Liberty City Stories, the game has 13 rampages, 7 were removed from the original version because their goal was to kill innocent pedestrians (the PS2 version retains all original rampages). * In Grand Theft Auto 1 Kill Frenzies don't have an individual icon, instead they are hidden in crates like every other normal weapon and are displayed as a normal weapon once the crate is broken. For example, a Kill Frenzy using a machine gun will look like a machine gun, so unless you know which crates are Kill Frenzies and which ones are not, you may end up picking up a Kill Frenzy instead of a weapon. See also *Rampages in GTA III *Rampages in GTA Vice City *Rampage (GTA V Missions) Gallery Kill Frenzy (GTA2) (pickup).png|An on-foot Kill Frenzy icon in GTA 2. Rampage Pickup.jpg|A rampage icon in GTA III. Rampage-GTAVC.jpg|A rampage icon in GTA Vice City. Rampage-Advance.jpg|A rampage icon in GTA Advance. LCS rampage.jpg|A rampage icon in GTA Liberty City Stories. Rampage.jpg|A rampage icon in GTA Vice City Stories. de:Rampages es:Destrucciones de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars pl:Szał zabijania pt:Rampage ru:Буйство Category:Challenges Category:Collectibles Category:Features Category:Features in GTA 1 Category:Features in GTA 2 Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA Advance Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Features in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Features in GTA V Category:Rampages Category:Side Missions